1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to technology for detecting a fake fingerprint and technology for recognizing a fingerprint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an importance of technology for secure authentication is increasing due to development of smartphones and various mobile and wearable devices. Among such forms of technology, fingerprint recognition technology is widely used due to a high level of convenience, security, and economic feasibility. In general fingerprint recognition, user authentication or verification may be performed by obtaining a fingerprint image of a user through a sensor and comparing the obtained fingerprint image to a pre-registered fingerprint image. When a finely fabricated fake fingerprint pattern is input to the sensor, a fingerprint recognizing apparatus may not distinguish the fake fingerprint pattern from a genuine fingerprint pattern and thus, may recognize the fake fingerprint pattern as a biological fingerprint. For example, when a material such as rubber, silicon, gelatin, epoxy, and latex on which a fingerprint is engraved makes a contact with the sensor, the fingerprint engraved on such a material may be recognized as a human fingerprint.